Chills
by Lainey
Summary: A Kenlei fic, my first ever, so be kind. Um, Ken and Yolei fall in love, that's about it. PG-13 for minor romantic scenes.


Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon (no matter how many times I wish on that star).  
  
  
I dedicate this fic to Mamacita, because it's her fault that I love Kenyako as much as I do. Thanks!  
  
  
  
  
  
Chills  
  
"You are nuts," the navy haired boy stated, shaking his head and smiling.  
  
She giggled. "I know."  
  
The boy shook his head again. "How did I wind up here with you again?"  
  
"Hey, that hurt," she said, her face taking on a serious look. Her lavender hair framed the no-nonsense face. "You volunteered." She crossed her arms stubbornly.  
  
"I'm joking, Miyako," he said.  
  
"Uh, I know that," she replied, trying to laugh it off.  
  
"You thought I was serious."  
  
"No, of course not." She gave up and sighed. "Okay, fine. I did. But it's all your fault. You never joke with anyone. Why should I think you decided to start?"  
  
He was taken aback. "I-I'm sorry. I didn't realize."  
  
"Hm," she stated triumphantly. They sat for awhile in silence. "You know, Ken." He looked up. "You should laugh more. Then people wouldn't find it so hard to believe when you aren't serious."  
  
He looked quite uncomfortable, ice blue eyes looking everywhere but at her. "I don't think so," he replied quietly.  
  
"Fine, whatever," she sighed, throwing her arms up in defeat. She stood and walked a few feet away, her back to him.  
  
He looked up at her back, and slowly stood. He walked to her and gently placed his hands on her waist. She flinched, but didn't move otherwise. "Don't take it personally, Miyako."  
  
She shivered. The way he said her name, as if it were fragile and rare. It echoed in her head. Miyako. His hands on her didn't help the situation. Come to think of it, why was he touching her?  
  
He spoke again, barely a whisper. "Please don't take it personally. I just-," his voice broke. "I can't."  
  
She turned around quickly, causing his hands to drop to his sides. She snatched each of his hands in one of hers, golden eyes searching pale blue ones.  
  
"Why not, Ken?" she asked, also whispering. He wouldn't meet her gaze. She stepped closer. "Look at me."  
  
It was a simple command, yet utterly impossible for him to follow. If he stared her in the eye he might let some uncalled for emotion slip. And that was just plain unacceptable.  
  
"Ken."  
  
Her face was quite close to his now; he could feel her breath on his lips. He looked up a little. He was staring at her lips, soft, pink and slightly parted. He looked up more, to her small nose. It was slightly crooked, one part of him noticed. Only a small part however.  
  
Her voice again. "Look at my eyes."  
  
He did. He couldn't believe how much they sparkled. They shone with happiness that he'd finally looked at them.  
  
"Say my name."  
  
What an odd request, his detached part decided. Most of him however, was focused unwaveringly on her. He would've done anything she told him to.  
  
"Miyako," he breathed. He felt a chill go up her body, and realized they were pressed against each other. Worried she was cold, he searched her face, but found she was smiling. He was baffled. Was she smiling simply because he had spoken her name? The detached part of his mind had made itself heard.  
  
Her arms slid up around his neck, and he felt himself respond putting his arms around her back. He still didn't know why she looked so happy.  
  
"Ken."  
  
The one word hit him like a ton of bricks. His own name of all things. The way she said it, the way her mouth formed the word with so much care. Her eyes twinkled slightly more as she said it, and he was broadsided with the notion.  
  
Did she-could she love him, too? Could she possibly return the intense feelings he held for her, so deep undercover? There was only one way to find out.  
  
He shifted his body slightly, from rigid to accepting. She responded immediately, letting their contours match. He leaned his face closer to hers, and closed his eyes.  
  
The blue haired, pale eyed boy had never kissed anyone before. It was an unnerving experience, and he loved it. From the moment their lips met, his entire brain shut down, even the cold, detached part. He didn't wonder at the softness of her lips. He didn't question whether she truly cared for him. He didn't even have enough mind to realize that he already knew. He was running on pure instinct.  
  
To the purple haired girl, it surpassed anything imagined. She had felt so much for him for so long, and it all manifested in her lips as she pressed the to his. A small moan of pleasure escaped from somewhere deep inside, she not having the willpower to suppress it. And not caring to.  
  
After a heavenly eternity, he pulled back slightly, out of breath. He leaned his forehead on hers, and opened his eyes. She was already looking into them.  
  
They stared for awhile, holding each other, communicating volumes without a single word. Darkness fell around them, and stars sparked into view, and still the two did not move.  
  
Finally, she felt a thought that had to be said aloud.  
  
"Ken, I-," she said quietly, not quite wanting to break the moment.  
  
He smiled. "I know," he whispered before she could go on. "I know, Miyako. I can do anything around you. Even," he paused, letting the sound of her breath assure him. "Even laugh."  
  
She smiled broadly, as the last piece of her perfect world fell into place. She felt so happy she was giddy. A small giggle escaped her lips, before she could clamp a hand over them.  
  
He smiled at her, amused. His amusement turned to pure, unfiltered happiness, and he returned her laugh, somewhat shaky, and then full-fledged.  
  
She removed her hand in amazement. And she laughed with him, together, in her perfect world.  
  
  
  
The End  
  
  
  
  
Did you like it? Please say yes, it was my very first.  



End file.
